1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to slide compound saws, which saws generally include a saw unit that can pivot vertically relative to a table surface and that can slide linearly relative to and along the table surface in order to cut a workpiece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Laid-open Publication No. 11-90730 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,352 teach slide compound saws, in which a saw unit having a circular saw blade can slide relative to a table surface via two slide bars. A workpiece (such as wood) is placed on the table surface, the saw unit is vertically moved (or pivoted) toward the workpiece, and then the saw unit is thereafter moved (or slid) in a direction parallel to the table surface. As a result, a workpiece having a relatively large width can be cut.
In addition, these known slide compound saws include a lock for releasably preventing the saw unit from displacing or sliding along the slide bars. In particular, the lock includes a fixing screw that is designed to abut or press against one of the slide bars. When the fixing screw securely abuts the slide bar, the saw unit can not slide or move linearly with respect to the table surface. However, the saw unit still can be vertically moved or pivoted towards the table surface in order to cut the workpiece. Thus, when the fixing screw securely abuts the slide bar, the slide compound saw functions as a usual power circular saw. On the other hand, when the fixing screw does not abut the slide bar, the saw unit can slide parallel to the table surface in order to cut a relatively wide workpiece.